Together
by fuhwost
Summary: Munetaku Christmas fic for user urupas on tumblr.


This is a fic I wrote for my friend, as simultaenously a prompt and a Christmas gift cos im lazy like that. Slight lemon at the end. Incluses mune taku and a random taiyou. I dont own inazuma eleven and shit

Christmas. A time of jollyness, fun, gift giving and merriment. Of romance and spending and cheer. Shindou and Ibuki loved Christmas time, both for different reasons, Shindou loved an oppurtunity for his friends and family to unwind and relax. Ibuki enjoyed the snow and receiving gifts. This time, however was different

Shindou stormed out of his home, closing the door with a frustrated and fed up slam.

"Ow!", cried Ibuki, who was hit by the slammed door, an act they may or may not have been intentional. "Shindou wait!"

"I'm finished. I'm done! This is where I draw the line Ibuki!", cried Shindou, half turning around to face his (possibly as of now former) lover. "How do you manage to fuck it up when it's most precious to me?!"

Ibuki gritted his teeth. It's true. Tonight was supposed to be special, it was Christmas afterall. They had planned to see one of the best orchestra's in Japan play live at a rather, expensive and hard to book concert. Shindou had booked it 4 monthes in advance and was quite excited to see it with his boyfriend. Ibuki recently however, the last 3 weeks, seemed to be on a bad streak, neglecting to return calls and texts, acting distant, clumsiness and in general bad habits. He loved Ibuki with more than anything but he felt as if the normally cheeky and charming boy that he fell in love with was swapped by a fake.

"Shindou I'm sorry..", Ibuki stammered out. He was trying to hard to find something that would snap Shindou back, he loved Shindou too and it's not like it was his fault this was happening, nothing that was happening was his fault.

Shindou laughed darkly. "Yes. That's all you have to say. Bye." He turned and strided off furiously.

"Shindou! Are you leaving me? Don't leave me Shindou! Shindou!", Ibuki called out to no avail.

The wavy haired boy wasn't quite sure, he sure as hell didn't want to break up with Ibuki. He was a rational boy, even when love fogged up his judgement. Perhaps a break would be the best choice? He had to clear his head.

Far from his house, he inhaled the crisp air. Much better. He was still incredibly livid and upset and hurt and other negative emotions swiling within him, but it was a step up. He looked at what history had to offer in his mind as he gently walked towards the shops. Was it something he had done perhaps? Ibuki was normally rather.. static in his personality. Even during the death of his cousin, while he was caked in grief, he didn't really get a shock to himself, not like this. Maybe this had been a long time coming.

 _Oh Ibuki.._

..

Ibuki crumpled to the cold concrete, staring at the empty space where Shindou once was.

He rarely cried, only saving his tears for times of true sorrow. This was one of those times.

"Shindou..", he mumbled, teardrops hitting on his white knuckles. He remembered what his plan was, and dug into his pocket, fishing for something. He pulled it out and held it up to the snowy sunshine.

A ring.

Ibuki smiled sadly. This had been excruciatingly hard to obtain. The last 4 monthes he had taken up secret jobs online and offline, and it seems that the fatigue had been affecting him, though he had no idea it would affect the dynamic of his relationship that bad. He wanted to surprise Shindou, but now it looks like it wasn't the best of decisions. He wasn't even sure if Shindou would say yes..

He picked himself up and stalked into the living room, crashing onto the couch cluctching the little velvet box. "I'm such a freakin' idiot..", he cried to himself. What's the point of explanation to a person like Shindou. He was surprsingly sensitive and emotional, something that still surprises Ibuki even though they've been dating for a while.

He store at the ring, mustering up confidence and courage. He could feel his mobile phone inside his pocket, hoping for a familier text tone of Shindou coming home, but it never came.

 _Damn._ Looks like Ibuki would be making the first move. The first time in months.

..

"Here you are Takuto!"

Shindou gratefully accepted the warm caffeinated beverage from the perky cashier. He much preferred orange juice at cafe's, but coffee was an acceptable replacement.

"We hope this coffee makes you happy!," she said bubbly. "Apologies for the lack of your first preferrence! We hope this doesn't cause any inconvinience." Shindou murmured a thanks and sat down in one of the couches. It was quiet.

"Suppose everyone is out with their loved ones..", he mumbled and took a sip.

"Uh, not everyone.", replied a familier voice from behind him.

Shindou looked up, greeted by a grinning boy with blazing red hair. Taiyou.

"Umm.. Sorry, I saw you before in town but I didn't want to say anything, I'm er.. not stalking you or anything I just,, uhhh ahah!", he sheepishly stammered.

Shindou couldn't help but smile at his manner. He never spoke much to Taiyou, but he always seemed to be in a contaigious good mood. Shindou gestured him to sit down, which he gratefully accepted, plopping down on a comfty couch. His relief and pleasure was almost palpable, as he sighed happily, sinking into the leather.

"This is sweet.. anyway.. what's up, you look like your cat just died.", he asked, before blushing and shaking his arms. "I'm sorry if you actually suffered a loss of a cat I didn't know I just- I'll stop talking now. One orange juice please!"

Shindou sipped his drink nonchalantedly. He remembered why he didn't talk to Taiyou. The boy was a motor mouth, which isn't bad particular, but seeing as he already had Tenma usually around, Shindou could only handle one. Which is a shame because Shindou enjoyed Taiyou's company.

"Relax, I'm just having some boyfriend issues.", Shindou answered bluntly. "Also the orange juice is sold out."

Taiyou looked deflated but relieved. "Nice! Well nice that I didn't make it awkward about the cat thing. Not nice that there isn't any orange juice."

Shindou grinned as he sipped again. Something about the way Taiyou talked made Shindou felt he couldn't make any topic awkward if he tried. Perhaps he just seemed so sincere. So why was someone like him alone? Maybe he had boyfriend issues as well. Or girlfriend issues. Shindou didn't even know Taiyou's sexuality, he plainly assumed most people were gay.

Almost as if Taiyou could read his mind, he raised a finger and answered Shindou's mental qurstion. "I know what you're thinking, why am I in a cafe drowing in this comfty chair, well I'll tell you, I bought tickets to see the new star wars movie but get this! I bought the wrong blasted tickets, here lookee! I bought two, just in case someone wanted to go with me, oh who am I kidding who would with me." He chuckled, laughing at his own joke, tossing a pair of very familier tickets.

Shindou's eyes widened. It was the tickets to the symphony he was supposed to see with Ibuki tonight. It must have been obvious, because Taiyou looked curious.

'I was going to go see that concert with Ibuki. But..", Shindou started, then realised Taiyou would immediately offer to pass on the tickets, and he wasn't one to accept charity. "Nevermind."

Taiyou looked devilishly curious. "But~?", he inquired in a sing song tease. "Shindou. Shindou! Shindouuu", he prodded, poking Shindou with a stirrer. "But what. Hey! Heyyyy."

He coulnd't help it. Taiyou must be quite the interrogator in the sub-conscious arts. "He lost the tickets...", he explained, and rememebering everything that transpired, couldn't help himself pour out to the sunshine lad. "Look.. It's just, it's like he's been a different person that past whiles.. What happened! How do people change like this? Have you talked to him much? Have you noticed? Wh-'

Taiyou held out a finger. His normally cheery playful face was dead serious. "Shindou."

The tone made Shindou stiffen.

"Talk to him."

"But"-

"Now.", Taiyou commanded, already dialing a number, most likely Ibuki's. "Here. Sort it out. I'm going to take a piss, be back in a jiffy." He clasped Shindou on the shoulder and took off towards the bathroom.

..

Ibuki was shaking. It was so simple.. Push the button that called him. He had Shindou on speed dial, his name in his contacts was littered with emojis. Why couldn't he do it.

"Fuck..", he muttured.

 _ **Your Time is up my time is now!**_

Ibuki dropped the phone with a yelp. Taiyou?! He scrambled to pick it up, Taiyou usually would cancel the call if they didn't pick up after 3 rings. _Why I give him the freakin' John Cena theme... It's so loud._

"Hello?", mumbled Ibuki.

Shindou felt, quite speechless. Maybe the break helped. Although he had a week in mind, not an hour. "It's .. me."

Ibuki nearly dropped the phone again. His basketball skills came in handy.

"O-Oh hey, I was just about to call you.."

Shindou felt much less angry than he had before. Maybe he was imagining it, it happens to the best of all after all. He was alone in the cafe, except for the waitress occationally popping to the counter to get empty cups, and Taiyou who was obviously using the bathroom as a poorly hidden excuse to give them their privacy. What a nice gesture.

"Ibuki I'-

"I'm sorry Shindou. I'm so fucking sorry, please come home, I'll explain everything, take me back Shindou please I'm begging you, I''m on my figurative knees, I need you bad..", Ibuki sobbed.

Shindou realised he had the phone held about a few inches away from his ear. A small smile spread across his face. Ibuki never cried. Shindou felt quite loved. He whispered, "Okay. Hey I'm.. sorry for storming off like that I.. I just don't know what came over me."

Ibuki sniffled and wiped his face. He was smiling too, it went smoother than he ever dreamed. "Yeah man.. Just come home I miss you bad."

Shindou felt giddy, Ibuki sounded like his real self.

He heard footsteps approaching. "Ah phew hey! That was a nice number 2, guess your done!", he said, grinning. Shindou grinned as well.

"First off, I thought you were taking a piss, and second, you were eavedropping weren't you.

Taiyou's face went scarlet. "Hey-! It- It was tactical okay!- and for your information I had bean burritos for breakfa-"

Shindou strided past, pressing his cell phone into his hands. "I don't need to know. And.. thanks."

His walk was cut short, Taiyou embraced him from behind. "I'm so happy it's gonna work out, listen Shindou we don't talk much but hey! You and Mune are like, my favourite couple soo guess it was a bit of a stroke of luck that this happened huh? "

Shindou patted his head. Stroke of luck my ass, Shindou thought. Ibuki probably informed him and Taiyou decided to straighten it out. Some people would call it nosey, but it worked out perfectly this time.

"Thanks.."

.. .

Ibuki layed on the couch, prepping his mind for what to say. This is going to be big, what if he says no? They're pretty young he realised.. but he was set on this. He was sweating bullet, which only worsened when the doorbell rung. It was him.

Ibuki swallowed his fears and got up. "Coming."

He opened to door to see a shy Shindou. "So.."

Ibuki pulled him into a hug. "I missed you so much..", Ibuki murmured gently into Shindou's ear. His low voice sent a warm chill down Shindo's spine.

"Same here..", he whispered.

Ibuki took Shindou's hand gracefully and led him into the centre of the room.

".. Shi..- Takuto.. This had been a long time coming.. I've worked my ass off to give you the best you deserve.. I know it's no excuse for my appalling behaviour.. I wholeheartedly understand if you wanna leave me or something but...", Ibuki said, fishing in his pocket for the familier little box.

Shindou was.. confused. "Ibuki what are you saying..?"

Ibuki felt his face go pink as he took out a box and got down on one knee. Shindou gasp.

The white hair boy flicked open the box, revealing a beautiful engagement ring.

"I uh... I've obviously never done this but.. Shindou Takuto.. Will you be.. mine?", he stammered, trying his best to keep his voice steady.

Shindou was silent, his heart beating incredibly fast and butterflies going rabid in his stomach.

Ibuki braced himself.

"Yes! Oh my god.. Ibuki.. you..-"

Ibuki grinned in relief. "Well.. We're young I know but.. I've made up my mind on this and you're the person I want to spent forever with. Words are kinda wack so.. what better than this..?", he explained. He put it onto Shindou's finger. He wasn't sure how gay marriages worked, for all he knew he could have just wasted a lot of money. Shindou didn't know how they worked either, not that he cared. If there were any complications, they could face them. Together.

Shindou admired his ring. He felt like quite the girl. His face went pink, matching Ibuki's.

Ibuki stammed again, "I had to uh... sell the tickets for that as well.. I'm sorry we couldn't see them.. I know it meant a lot to you- mhhph..."

His explanation was silenced by Shindou's lips against his. Shindou giggled. "Idiot. I didn't care about the concert much.. I just wanted to spend something special with _you._ ", he whispered, face close to his new fiance. "Silly." He smooched his nose.

Ibuki smiled at Shindou's giddy mood, then noticing something sticking out of Shindou's pocket. "Hey uh.. what's that."

Shindou tilted his head and followed Ibuki's finger. No...

He took them out. They were the tickets.

"But.. Taiyou..-!"

The hug.

Shindou blankly recalled his hug with Taiyou. He felt a pat on his pocket but he assumed it was Taiyou's belt. Shindou slumped to the ground, feeling a stupid smug smirk grow on his face. "That sneaky bastard.."

Ibuki started to laugh looking down at Shindou, then feeling a.. different feeling, at Shindou's face close to his lower area. "You uh.. look.. nice down there.", he mumbled. He wasn't sure if it was appropriate to say, judging the rollercoaster of a day, but he couldn't help himself.

It took a second for Shindou to realise what he meant, but when he did, he felt a sneaky blush intensify on himself. He pressed his face suddenly to Ibuki's lower, feeling smug at Ibuki's sudden gasp. "Well.. how about we go to the bedroom.. there's still some hours before we can watch it, and let's find out how nice I can look, shall we..?"

The onset of gayness made Ibuki share Shindou's sly smirk. He picked up his lover and held him close, making Shindou giggle again. Ibuki didn't reply, he didn't want to spoil the mood with something like "Of couse My lady., simply walking confidently towards their room.

Together


End file.
